


portals, flowers, and card games

by hdnprplflwrs



Series: if i sound lazy (just ignore my tone) cuz i’m always gonna answer (when you call my phone) [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AND FLOWERS, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Atla reference, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dimension Travel, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Humor, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance’s birthday 2k20, M/M, Pancakes, Pidge is a little shit, Portals, Relationship(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lil bit of crack, and beds, and knows all, does it count as alternate universe if they live in different dimensions, hunk totally wears a kiss the cook apron, kolivan sees all, people are cute, percy jackson reference, pidge plays poker, rooftops are involved, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdnprplflwrs/pseuds/hdnprplflwrs
Summary: [an epilogue to spiderman, spiderman, that’s my neighborhood spiderklance][can be read as a stand-alone, but makes more sense if you’ve read the fic or seen spiderman: into the spiderverse]The spiderwebs of the universe [are] dimensions connected and intersecting and spreading, changing, growing, like some sort of permanent supernova suspended in the fabric of reality.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: if i sound lazy (just ignore my tone) cuz i’m always gonna answer (when you call my phone) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	portals, flowers, and card games

**Author's Note:**

> holy fridge I wrote something without angst for once
> 
> I was think of posting this as the last chapter to spiderklance but then I thought nah, let’s make me do more work and make it an entirely different work !!!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!!! this was fun to write lmao
> 
> Edit: I just realized that it was also Lance’s birthday today, soooooo........birthday fic!!!!

Kolivan leans back in his chair, looking up at the screens above him. A bowl of popcorn sits in his lap, a tall glass of water in the cupholder of the armchair.

Different scenes flickers and disappears, readings and analytics of each one appearing in a document on the rightmost screen.

Kolivan scrolls towards the top left screen and clicks on it.

  
  


_**Earth-92** _

Keith fiddles with the watch on his wrist. “God _dam_ it, Pidge, can you at least write an instruction manual for these things? Jesus.”

“Watch your language,” someone says as Keith yelps in surprise. “There are children present.”

Keith rolls his eyes. “I’m on top of a building.”

Lance shrugs from where he’s laying on his bed. “There’s children somewhere.”

Keith just huffs a grin. “How’s your bed?”

“I haven’t had any complaints,” Lance says automatically. His hands fly out from under his head and slam onto the bed. “Wait, did you just reference _Elvira: Mistress of the Dark AND_ make a pun at the same time?”

Keith shrugs and looks down at his feet, trying to hide the smirk growing on his face. “I...just watched all the movies you suggested.”

“Oh. My. God,” Lance says in the most serious tone Keith has ever heard from him, “you are the _absolute cutest_ , Keef.”

Keith slaps his hands over his face and vocalizes the equivalent of a keyboard smash.

Lance chuckles on his side of the call. He reaches out of sight and flops back down on his bed to reveal a bag of chips. “How’s the other side?”

“Not bad,” Keith says, putting his hands behind his back to prop himself up. “I got something in the mail.”

Lance arched an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, swinging his legs off the side of the building. “No return address. Wonder who could’ve sent it. I thought Pidge hadn’t finished setting up a stable portal yet.”

Lance shrugs, stuffing more chips into his mouth. “She may have needed a test subject, and what better way to deliver a something by potentially scattering pieces of it across dimensions?”

“Huh,” Keith says. “Is that why she was cackling evilly when I last asked her if the portal was done?”

“Probably,” Lance takes a sip of soda. “Then again, when is Pidge not cackling evilly?”

Keith thinks back to his last call with Pidge, who had smirked the entire time. He shudders. “Call me never when I have the answer.”

“Tea,” Lance says. “So, which movie was your favorite?”

  
  


Kolivan clicks on the corner of the screen. It returns to its original position. They’ll be talking for hours, until either the sun sets or the call closes.

He clicks on the window below it.

  
  


_**Earth-645** _

Shiro takes a deep breath. He webs the doorbell and waits.

The flowers in his hand are sunflowers. Adam’s favorite. He watches them shake slightly in his hands.

“Takashi?”

“Hi,” Shiro exhales, either out of nerves or complete gay panic.

Adam looks as gorgeous as he always does, dark brown skin glowing in the sun and golden eyes hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses. He never failed— _fails_ to take Shiro’s breath away, even after all the long nights and stalemates and heavy sentences said in layers of distance, even if they were mere feet apart from each other.

The circles under his eyes are more pronounced and his hair is slightly more unkempt than usual, and Shiro thinks that he is beautiful.

Shiro realizes that maybe he’s been silent for too long when Adam politely coughs into his shoulder. Shiro shakes his head slightly, like he’s getting water out of his head. “Sorry, I—uh. Um, are you busy right now?”

“Not really, no,” Adam says, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Shiro swallows down the last of his fear and manages to get out, “Wanna go on a date?”

Adam stares at him for a moment. Adam contemplates a lot of things, whether it be what to eat for dinner or what to do with Shiro’s enormous payroll or their relationship.

 _This is the scary part_ , Shiro thinks. _The moment of truth._

He wanted to bridge the gap between them ever so long ago. But he was always too scared to do it.

_Better late than never._

“Sure,” Adam finally says. “Just give me five minutes.”

The door closes.

Shiro grins like an idiot.

  
  
  


A call appears above the current screen. _**Earth-8381.**_

Kolivan clicks on the “Accept” button.

Pidge’s grin fills the screen. “Kolivan, were you Earth-flipping again?”

“Perhaps,” Kolivan says. “What gave that away?”

Pidge steps away from the camera, revealing Coran sitting at the bar in Hunk’s restaurant. Hunk himself is behind the bar, back turned to the camera. Pidge sits back down on her chair, which had previously been spinning around. “You’re eating popcorn.”

“Popcorn is vegan and an entirely reasonable snack,” Kolivan deflects.

Pidge idly spins around in her chair. “Uh huh. What happened now? Has Shiro finally worked up the nerve to ask out Adam? Have Keith and Lance finally looked past their own noses?”

Kolivan pauses. “Negative.”

“Can’t you just find that out yourself, Pidge?” Hunk asks, turning around with three stacks of pancakes balanced on his arm. He slides them in front of Coran and Pidge, leaving the last stack for himself as he takes Coran’s empty glass (which had been presumably filled with an egg cream).

“Shiro banned me from seeing their universes,” Pidge pouts, taking solace in her pancakes. 

Hunk chuckles as he finally turns to Kolivan. “How goes it, man? Long time no see.”

“Indeed,” Kolivan says. “Care for another game of pinochle next Wednesday, as per usual?”

“You’ve been using my portals for _pinochle_?!” Pidge screechs, pancake forgotten as she snaps back up in her chair. “ _Kolivan_! How _could_ you?”

Kolivan arches his eyebrow. “I see Shiro hasn’t told you about our monthly Pai Sho game.”

(“Hunk, this is a marvelous pancake!” Coran exclaims. “How do you get it to become so fluffy?”

“I let the pancake batter rest for at _least_ 24 hours,” Hunk says proudly. “It lets the starches in the flour develop.”)

“Pai Sho is acceptable,” Pidge shoots back. “ _Pinochle_ is _basically_ ancient Greek poker. Why don’t you just play 3000 poker and be done with it?”

“No, thank you,” Hunk grimaces, turning back towards them. “I lost track of the rules after the fourth one.”

“Hunk,” Pidge says. “The fourth rule is that a six-color standard card deck is required with at least one of forty expansion packs.”

Coran hummed. “That’s quite a lot of cards and colors, Number Five! It took me quite a while to understand the cube thing, myself. Tricky little bugger.”

Pidge pinches the bridge of her nose and proceeds to mutter something about archaic Rubik’s cubes under her breath. Kolivan pretends not to hear her.

This is now Kolivan’s life, and he supposes he’s going to run out of popcorn sooner rather than later.

It is quite odd, Kolivan muses, to deal with five spiders instead of just one. His gaze drifts to the side, where a photo rests on the side table situated right next to his desk.

As Hunk, Coran, and Pidge converse on the other side of the screen, he takes his champagne flute from where it had been resting next to the photo into his hand.

 _Godspeed, Allura,_ he thinks. _May your legacy be this._

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff I wasn’t able to get into the story:
> 
> • Shiro: He was adopted from Japan by the Holts (Sam, Colleen, and Matt). The Holts got into a crash where Sam died and Colleen lost her memory and Pidge the unborn baby, so he and Matt were helped along by Kolivan, who was friends with Sam.  
> • Keith: Romelle is the MJ in his universe (but he’s gay as fuck and Romelle is a raging lesbian). His dad died in a fire and his mom left him while he was young, but he finds his mom a few months after he finds Kolivan — and it turns out Krolia and Kolivan are friends. Adam also helps with any tech or medically related stuff. His band’s name is — you guessed it — Blade of Marmora.  
> • Coran: Do with the information in the passage what you will.  
> • Pidge: That’s classified.  
> • Hunk: (Tbh, I really don’t know a lot about Spider-Ham, so whatever works.)
> 
> • I have this head canon (in this universe) that Pidge and the Matt from Shiro’s universe arranged a call to kind of bring some closure, and either a) they become best friends but there’s still some pain there so they don’t rly talk too often, or b) they become so terrifying amazing as a duo that Shiro is either very glad or extremely regretful he even suggested the idea in the first place.
> 
> Find all of my socials on [hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co](https://hdnprplflwrs.carrd.co/). LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENT ANYTHING, I LITERALLY DON'T CARE, I LOVE COMMENTS. GIVE ME VALIDATION. thanks for coming to my ted talk.
> 
> **Links for the various crises happening in the world:**  
>  Black Lives Matter petitions, donations, and other resources here [HERE](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/).  
> If you can't donate, here's a [YOUTUBE PLAYLIST](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlhfJSrlPNthnoD1XFDHzmdf6Mpt2pe-2&feature=share) where all proceeds from the videos are being donated to various BLM charities.  
> Yemen Crisis links [HERE](https://yemencrisis.carrd.co/).  
> COVID-19 and others (U.S. Specific) [HERE](https://www.acf.hhs.gov/otip/news/covid-19-resources-services-support).
> 
> MAKE SURE YOU ARE REGISTERED TO VOTE !!!! There are absentee and mail-in voting guides to help online due to the pandemic and everything else that’s been going on, and make sure to get your votes in by OCTOBER 22ND so that it has two weeks to ship in and be counted on ELECTION DAY IN NOVEMBER.
> 
> ALWAYS STAY SAFE AND WEAR A MASK!!!!


End file.
